Last Scandal
by mikan-kawaii-sakura
Summary: i met her at the formal party, even though i have 3 wives by father marriage forcing, i can love someone from the bottom of my heart right? seems she is next scandal. please RxR don't worry it's MIKANATSUME fanfic.


**Author:** hey, Minna! I'm thinking of making another story, I know I haven't finish the other yet. Well, please do me a favor….. Enjoy reading it!

Reminder: most of the later chapters will be always in Natsume POV and when I said or write 'NORMAL POV' that means as usual no one POV.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE BUT THIS PLOT!!!

**Summary: **Hyuuga natsume already had 3 wives, still he's not happy, well of course, and it's not his decision but his father. Natsume always wanted to marry a girl he love, but will his dad permit it???

**Last scandal: I bump onto her**

I was busy enjoying reading my manga, even though I'm too old enough to do this but I don't care, it's my life for crying out loud, until I heard somebody called out for me.

"HONEY!"

"What, luna?" I said in boring tone, truth to be told, THEY always ask me for everything, what should they do, they cook, they drink or whatsoever.

"what colour should I wear for party tonight?" told ya'. Gosh didn't she ashamed of asking a man about this?? And I really hate to answer and so I just answer, "black"

Then another will shout in 5.

5

4

3

2

1

"NATSUME-DEAR!!!!!" see, I'm always correct.

"what?" I said in bored. "what should I wear for the party later?" Sumire ask. I hate when we all wears the same colour. Ugh! "black" I hate those two wives of mine, but the third one, maybe I pity her and like her a bit, her name is Hitomi, she always get bullied by Luna and Sumire. She's friendly and nice, she also not much ask me that make me irritated like those two beasts. She always knew what when here and what when there.

After one hour and few minutes, I decided to change my clothes, white, smart tuxedo. I just don't like to wear the same colour as the both. I done with my clothing, well, look at the time, I better go.

They already know that after they done, they should immediately enter the limousine. And wait me there. After few minutes, the driver drove us to the where the party held. I entered like nothing happen since I already used to this kind of grand party. I left the beasts behind, letting them having their "clothe-beauty fight" and I walk with Hitomi. "nee, Natsume-kun" she started, I always told her to call me by name, she always using this name to call me, "Hyuuga-sama" it's annoying.

"nani?" I ask in bored. " if it's okay later, if I see and have a small chat with my cousin?" she ask. "who's your cousin?" I ask her in return. "there." She point to the stage where the lights still off, I can't see her clearly. "is she going to sing?" I ask her. " yes, and her voice is super uber beautiful. Please?" she beg me with a cute smile. "let me see and observe her first." Ia said and I put a smirk on my handsome face.

The lights turn on and reveal a young lady, wore white gown and have a sakura petal printed every edge of her gown, she started to sing. Hitomi pull me to the very in front seat, so there, I can watch her clearly.

Ai wo sagashite tabi wo suru hikari wa  
Mune ni egaku mirai e tsuzuiteku darou  
Tamerau tobira wo aketa nara  
Atarashii ashita e to arukidaseru

the music seem soft and her singing make people amazed and keep their mouth shut very tight.

Kokoro no oku fukaku shizumu  
Setsunai omoi wa  
Dare mo shiranai  
Hitori bocchi na itami

I look at hitomi, she seems enjoying the singing. When I look close to this singer, her face really alook alike to hitomi.

Doushite na no? daiji na mono  
Nakushite bakari de  
Furishikiru ame  
Mata kanashimi wo utau

the singer have hazel hair and brown orbs. By looking to her eyes, she tell me that she's lonely.

Aa~ itsushika  
Ate no nai mama ni samayou kono machi  
Nee shinjitsu sae  
Mienakunatte shimau kedo  
Shinjiru michi wa jibun no naka ni kitto aru

she express her feeling to all the people inside this room. She's amazing.

Ai wo sagashite tabi wo suru hikari wa  
Mune ni egaku mirai e tsuzuiteku darou  
Tamerau tobira wo aketa nara  
Atarashii ashita e to habatakou

I know this sound stupid but I think……..

Namida no shizuku kaze ni tobashite  
Nagareru kumo soshite hirogaru aozora  
Miagete hitori sotto chikau  
Owaranai yume wo daite ikiteyuku

fall for her. She look at me deeply and smile.

Haruka na negai tsunaideku hikari wa  
Kibou to yuuki wo hakonde kureru darou  
Sugiyuku toki wo kazoeru yori  
Ima to iu shunkan wo kakedasou

she shout a bit like giving us a sign she want somebody to help her from this misery.

Moshi kanawazu ni kizutsuitatte  
Nando demo soko kara hajimete yukeba ii

Kotae wa sou yo hitotsu janai  
Itsu no hi ka yorokobi ni meguri aeru

The music end softly and she bow politely. Hitomi stand up and clapped her hand with all her mights. "isn't she's amazing, Natsume-kun?" hitomi ask cheerfully. She sat back beside me. "please?" "okay, go ahead. I may be overprotected but I just want her to be safe, she easily get bullied by other woman because of jealousy. I protect her not because of her wealth of whatsoever, because she is like my own sister.

Then I heard 2 voice that I heard every day and and it really does hurting my ear drums. "DDDDAAAAARRRRLLLLLIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY"

God.

I hate them!!

"HITOMI!!!!!" I heard a girl shout my third wife name's. and it's look like, I'm going to know her well. (smirk)

**TO BE CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please sorry it is short and don't forget to reviews!!! Ja!**


End file.
